Problem: Omar is a gardener. He plants $11$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $8$ daisies. How many daisies did Omar plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of daisies that Omar planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $11\text{ rows of daisies} \times 8\text{ daisies per row}$ $11\text{ rows of daisies} \times 8\text{ daisies per row} = 88$ daisies